


Bathtime Kisses

by HornetHoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornetHoney/pseuds/HornetHoney
Summary: Ushijima is down in the dumps, Tendou knows how to make it better.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 333





	Bathtime Kisses

Ushijima rarely showed emotion, and when he did it was surely a sight to see. Today, however, it was an emotion that no one but him had ever seen. Tears streamed down from his puffy eyes and his quiet sobs were almost silent. His blanket covered him from head to toe and his phone rang but he ignored it. He’d rather suffer in his own misery than rely on someone else to comfort him. 

Then a knock broke out at his door. It persisted for a few minutes until there was a click and then the sound of door could be heard opening.

“Toshi? Are you in here?”

Tendou’s voice rings out and Ushijima’s ears immediately perk up. He had forgotten that he gave Tendou a key to his room. He rubs at his eyes in frustration of letting him see himself so disheveled but the action only brought more tears out. Unfocused on keeping his sobs quiet, he lets a audible one out. 

Tendou immediately makes his way to where the distressed cry rang out from and finds Ushijima’s pity lair. He silently seats himself on the corner of the bed and begins to pet the small area of Ushijima’s head that peaks out. Tendou continues petting his head until the sobs slowly wither away. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tendou asks in a quiet whisper. Ushijima turns to where Tendou sat and wrapped his arms around him, not speaking a word. Tendou took this as a sign to begin pampering him. 

He began giving him butterfly kisses all over his ears and began trailing down his neck. His fingers waved through his hair and teased his ears. He left the neck and lifted Ushi’s face up to him. His eyes were wet and blotchy and darting everywhere. Tendou began to kiss away at his tears and whisper sweet nothings. 

“Let’s take a bath, you must be sore and tired. It’ll ease your mind.”

Ushijima’s body perked up at the suggestion and he nodded his head. 

“I’ll go get the bath ready, I’ll be right back.”

Ushijima nodded once again and began to make himself look a little more presentable. He wiped away the tear stains again and ruffled his hair so that it wasn’t matter to one side. He got up and walked over to the changing room in front of the bathing area and met with Tendou’s back to him. Ushijima wrapped his hands around Tendou’s waist, slightly startling him. 

“Can we...bathe together.”

Those four simple words made Tendou ecstatic and he quickly responded by beginning to strip. Ushijima followed along with him by taking of his shirt and moving along down. Tendou undressed more quickly and made his way to the bath where he hopped in quickly. Ushijima crept in a few seconds later with a timid expression.

Instead of going to the other side of the bath, he made his way on Tendou lap. The water swirled and he let out a shaky breath once he was fully seated. Tendou eyed him and with a mutual agreement, they both dipped in for a kiss. Tendou bit at his lips and Ushijima began to moan from the stimulation. His lips were sensitive and a mere makeout session would leave him a breathless mess. Tendou noticed his growing arousal. His hands snaked between his thighs and grabbed a hold of his growing heat.

Ushijima yelped but it’s was quickly swallowed up by Tendou as he put his mouth back to work. Ushijima’s moaning became to increase until he was a pure moaning mess. Tendou’s hand kept rubbing at a fast pace until Ushijima let out a high pitch mewl and came all over his hands. 

Tendou however wasn’t anywhere near done. His hands traveled down to Ushijima’s hole and he began to insert them. Ushijima immediately buried his face into the crook of Tendou’s neck and whined. 

“I-inside, the water is getting inside. It’s hot-“

His words were immediately cut off as Tendou found his sweet spot. Tendou’s fingers search around and stretched his ass wide open, until it was big enough to fit his member. By the time Tendou was done stretching him out, Ushijima was nothing but a pleasure filled doll. 

“Shhh, lift up your hips for me Ushi. We aren’t done yet, gotta make sure you are only focusing on me.” 

Ushijima willing-fully obeyed like a puppy and raised his hips. Tendou took hold of his hips and hovered them over his dick. Then without a moments hesitation, he thrust up in Ushijima and began pounding away. Ushijima’s cries rang out through the entire bathroom and Tendou was sure their neighbors could hear them loud and clear.

Ushijima was slowly losing strength to keep himself up so Tendou changed their positions and flipped him over on his hands and knees. His dick could reach deeper inside and hit that sweet spot that made Ushi melt.

“I-I can’t, Tendou please sto- stop, I’m too sensitive.”

Tendou pretended not to hear him and instead thrust into him faster while jacking him off at the same time. Tears were streaming down Toshi’s face but not from pain this time, but from pleasure. He was no longer in pain but in pure bliss, just what he deserved. 

Toshi’s moans were getting increasingly louder, which was a sign that he was going to come again. Tendou wrapped his fingers around his partners dick and squeezed. This startled Ushijima and he turned his head in confusion. 

“Lets cum together.”

With a few more strokes and their moaning mixing together, Tendou released Ushijima’s member and they both released. 

Tendou took himself out and turned Ushijima back around so that he would lean on top of him. He began washing off both of their bodies from their essence and started to wash Ushi’s hair. 

“You ok? Do you want to get out?”

“No, just...want to lay here. Thank you.”

Tendou smiled and raised Ushijima’s head again only to pepper his face in kisses. Ushijima in exchange pecked him on the lips and immediately ducked back under out of embarrassment. 

He was happy that Tendou came by and that someone cares for him to this extent. He closed his eyes and forgot all about why he was so distraught in the first place. All that mattered in that moment was them embracing each other.


End file.
